Quotes
All of the quotes by me are at http://warrenwoodhouse.webs.com/quotes. They have all been transferred. If you would like to use my Quotes, you'll need to read the Warren Law for further details. My Quotes Quotes by me. > "Sometimes the obvious isn’t always in front of us and we often need people to light it up for us. " - Quote By: Warren Woodhouse > "Friends are a rare breed in this world. Better to have family and friends than have no one to go to when life hits you hard and proper." - Quote By: Warren Woodhouse. > "Ones perception on beautiful is defined by what they themselves feel is deemed beautiful." - Quote By: Warren Woodhouse. > "Non equitare in vita in aliis ambulamus." (Latin-English: In life we walk, in others we ride.) - Quote By: Warren Woodhouse. > "Wah dii monah, mindok daar hi los dii golz." (Thu'um-English: To my mother, know that you are my rock.) - Quote By: Warren Woodhouse. > "A Awesome U Unique T Terrifically I Inventive S Special M Moments That is what AUTISM is!" - Quote By: Warren Woodhouse. > "A gift is something that has a meaning attached." - Quote By: Warren Woodhouse. > "You are my World; because Earth is a matter of Time and Space." - Quote By: Warren Woodhouse. > "Take courage in what you believe in and know that others are believing in you." - Quote By: Warren Woodhouse. > "Accepting reality is difficult than accepting a fantasy. Living reality is different than living in a fantasy. We breath into life and life makes us breath for acceptance.” - Quote By: Warren Woodhouse. > "A job is hard until you love it, then it becomes a hobby." - Quote By: Warren Woodhouse. > "Live beyond your own expectations. Always sure that you will rise from your ashes and bring forth a guardian who will show the world the meaning of love. A spirit, so true in nature; one in content with itself. Never fearful, always gleeful, cheering upon everyone of us, who has the determination to make the first move. To always show the truth, love and care in us all." - Quote By: Warren Woodhouse. Quotes I Love Quotes by other people. > “Success consists of going from failure to failure without loss of enthusiasm.” - Quote By: Winston Churchill (former Prime Minister of Great Britain of the United Kingdom. He also has Autism.). > “Only from the heart can you touch the sky.” - Quote By: Rumi. > “Only a few people get what they deserve. Good or bad.” - Quote By: Thane Krios (Mass Effect 2). > “Want To See Something Unique And Amazing? Look In The Mirror.” - Quote By: Mirror’s Edge: Catalyst (Mirror’s Edge: Catalyst). > “I love you. If all else whispers back into the tide, know this for fact.” - Quote By: Thane Krios (Mass Effect 2). > “It's your road and yours alone, others may walk it with you, but no one can walk it for you.” - Quote By: Rumi. > "We rise to the amount of love we're shown and we sink only when that love stops." - Quote By: Papa Smurf (The Smurfs 2, 2013, movie). > "I know you think your instincts are a weakness but they're a strength. Trust them." - Quote By: Jonah in Tomb Raider: A Survivor Is Born (Video Game). > "There are some things which just have to happen even if you don't want them to." - Quote By: Ethan Mars in Heavy Rain (Video Game). > "Sic Parvis Magna. It means 'Greatness From Small Beginnings.'." - Quote By: Nathan Drake in UNCHARTED 3: Drake's Deception (Video Game). > "The thing about happiness is that you only know you had it when it's gone." - Quote By: Conrad Kellogg in Fallout 4 (Video Game). > "It takes the smartest individuals to realize there's always more to learn." - Quote By: Bethesda Game Studios in Fallout 4 (Video Game). > "Nothing is True. Everything is Permitted." - Quote By: Altaïr I'bn Ła'Ahad in Assassin's Creed (Video Game). > "All that we do, all that we are, begins and ends with ourselves." - Quote By: Arno Dorian (Assassin's Creed: Unity, video game). > "People are quick to judge but slow to correct themselves." - Quote By: Ezío Auditore dá Firenzé (Assassin's Creed: Revelations, video game). > "It's all a matter of perspective. There is no single path through life that's right and fair and does no harm." - Quote By: Benjamin Church (Assassin's Creed III, video game). > "Life's hardest choices are the ones that force you to question your own moral code." - Quote By: Shay Patrick Cormac (Assassin's Creed: Rouge, video game). > They told me, "Son, you're special. You were born to do great things." You know what? They were right." - Quote By: Jack Ryan (BioShock, video game). > "I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely." - Poem By: The King James Version Of The Bible (The Book Of Revelations - Revelations 21:6, poem). > "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me." - Quote By: The King James Version Of The Bible (The Book Of Psalm - Psalm 23:4, quote). > "I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No,' says the man in Washington, 'it belongs to the poor.' 'No,' says the man in the Vatican, 'it belongs to God.' 'No,' says the man in Moscow, 'it belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... Rapture. A city where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well." - Quote By: Andrew Ryan (BioShock, video game). > "What seems to us as bitter trials are often blessings in disguise." - Quote By: Oscar Wilde. > "We all make choices but in the end, our choices make us." - Quote By: Andrew Ryan (from the game: BioShock) > "Our home is where we are. Our place of origin is not relevant, only where we choose to go together." - Quote By: Legion (from the game: Mass Effect 2) > "A weak man knows the value of strength, of the value of power." - Quote By: Abraham Erskine (from the movie: MARVEL's Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)) > "Go out there and give them hell, you was born to do this!" - Quote By: Garris Vakerian (from the game: Mass Effect) > "In our darkest moments, when life flashes before us, we find something; something that keeps us going." - Quote By: Lara Croft (from the game: Tomb Raider: A Survivor Is Born) > "I am Legion, for we are many." - Quote By: Legion (from the game: Mass Effect 2) > "But deep inside me, I could feel something different. A gentle and warm whisper telling me that I am… alive." - Quote By: Kara (robotic female protagonist from the video game: Detroit: Become Human) > "A mother's heart is an abyss at the bottom of which there is always forgiveness." - Quote By: Honoré de Balzac > "Courage is not having the strength to go on; it is going on when you don't have the strength." - Quote By: Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President Of The United States Of America > "No Gods or Kings, only Man." - Quote By: Andrew Ryan (from the game: BioShock) > "You can never spell FUN without YOU!!" - Quote By: Bernie Crane (from the game: Grand Theft Auto IV) > "It's you who has the wisdom to be strong and the wisdom to be wise. It's you who will climb the mountain and it's you who will reach the peak." - Quote By: Phil Collins (from the song: Son Of Man) > "Let me tell you something that I've learned the hard way. You can pay a soldier to fire a gun. You can pay him to charge the enemy and take a hill. But you can't pay him to believe." - Quote By: Admiral Steven Hackett, 1st Fleet, The Earth Systems Alliance Navy (from the game: Mass Effect) > "Every point of view is useful, even those that are wrong - if we can judge why a wrong view was accepted." - Quote By: Legion (from the game: Mass Effect 2) > "I am a gamer, not because I don't have a life but because I choose to have many." - Quote By: Wilhelm Ryan (a video gamer) > "If Carrie Ford wins the National, I'll bare my backside to the wind and let everyone kick it." - Quote By: Ginger McCain (World Famous Horse Rider/Jockey & Horse Trainer) > "UNLESS someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not." - Quote By: Dr. Seuss (from the book: Dr. Seuss's The Lorax) > "It's not about what it is, it's about what it can become." - Quote By: Dr. Seuss (from the book: Dr. Seuss's The Lorax) > "What we do in life, echoes in eternity!" - Quote By: General Maximus (from the film: Gladiator) > "How can a man die better, than facing fearful odds, from the ashes of his fathers and the temples of his Gods?" - Quote By: Thomas Babblington (from the poem: Horacious) > "Of course my client looks guilty. Just because he looks guilty doesn't mean he is. You look like an idiot, but that doesn't mean you are." - Quote By: Ken Rosenberg, Lawyer (from the game: Grand Theft Auto Vice City) > "There's always a man, he just wears a different uniform." - Quote By: Johnny Klebitz, Chapter President Of The Lost Motorcycle Club (from the game: Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost And Damned) > "Imagination is more important than knowledge." - Quote By: Albert Einstein > "It is not to ourselves, but to the future, that we must give glory." - Quote By: Templar Elder (Assassin's Creed, movie). > "In grave difficulties and with a little hope, the boldest measures are the safest." - Quote By: Livy. > "Where other men blindly follow the truth remember Nothing is true. Where other men are limited by their morality or law remember Everything is permitted. We work in the darkness to serve the light. We are Assassins." - Quote By: Cal's Mother (Assassin's Creed, movie). > "It’s a funny thing, ambition. It can take one to sublime heights or harrowing depths. And sometimes they are one and the same." - Quote By: Emily Kaldwin (Dishonored, video game). > "When the world transforms itself the way ours has, people need to adapt or get left behind." - Quote By: David Sarif (Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, video game). > "To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic." - Quote By: Ezío Auditorè da Firenzé (Assassin's Creed II, video game). > "Disturb us, Lord, to dare more boldly, to venture out on wilder seas, where storms will show your mastery; where losing sight of land we shall find the stars." - Quote By: Sir Francis Drake. > "There must be a beginning of any great matter, but the continuing unto the end until it be thoroughly finished yields the true glory." - Quote By: Sir Francis Drake, second-in-command of the British Fleet during the Spanish Armada of 1588, legendary hero of England, a New World founding father, British Privateer (Pirate who had the King's Pardon), he was a well known Elizabethan era explorer & ship captain of the Golden Hind (formerly: Pelican). > "There is nothing noble in being superior to your fellow man. True nobility is being superior to your former self." - Quote By: Ernest Hemingway. > "We all have limitations. We all make mistakes. Which means, hey, glass half-full, we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another the more exceptional each of us will be." - Quote By: Officer Judy Hopps (Disney's Zootropolis/Zootopia, 2016, movie). > "Tell me and I forget, teach me and I may remember, involve me and I learn." - Quote By: Benjamin Franklin, the 2nd Signer Of The Declaration Of Independence. > "A weak man knows the value of strength, of the value of power." - Quote By: Abraham Erskine From MARVEL's Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) Film. > "The moment you think you know what's going on in a woman's head is the moment your goose is well and truly cooked." - Quote By: Howard Stark From MARVEL's Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) Film. > "I can accept failure, everyone fails at something. What I can not accept is not trying." - Quote By: Michael Jordan. > "To see the world, things dangerous to come to, to see behind walls, draw closer, to find each other and to feel. That is the purpose of LIFE." - Motto By: LIFE Magazine. > "Life's full of choices, choose carefully!" - Quote By: Add > "Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We were all meant to shine, as children do. It is not just in some of us, it is in everyone. And as we let our own light shine we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear our presence automatically liberates others." - Quote By: Marianne Williamson. > "Stay the blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight. Never compromise the Brotherhood." - Quote By: The Assassins Brotherhood Of Jerusalem (Assassin's Creed, 2009, video game). > "A famous explorer once said ‘The extraordinary is in what we do, not who we are.’ I’d finally set out to make my mark; to find adventure. But instead adventure found me. In our darkest moments, when life flashes before us, we find something; something that keeps us going.” - Quote By: Lara Croft. Tomb Raider Ascension (Tomb Raider (2013)) (Eidos Interactive/SQUARE-ENIX/Crystal Dynamics/Core Design). http://www.tombraider.com/ | http://www.eidos.com/ | http://www.crystald.com/ | http://www.coredesign.com/ | http://www.square-enix.com/ | http://www.disney.com/ > "War.... War never changes. Men do. Through the roads they walk." - Quote By: Ulysses. Fallout: New Vegas: Lonesome Road (DLC). > “I will be the gladdest thing under the sun! I will touch a hundred flowers and not pick one.” - Quote By: Edna St. Vincent Millay (From the poem “Afternoon On A Hill” By Edna St. Vincent Millay.) > “Maybe you are searching among the branches, for what only appears in the roots.” - Quote By: Rumi > “What matters is how quickly you do what your soul directs.” - Quote By: Rumi > “A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words.” - Quote By: C.S. Lewis > “Success is letting go of fear.” - Quote By: Carl Whittaker > “If light is in your heart you will find your way home.” - Quote By: Rumi > “Hardcore without punk isn't music, it's a genre of porn. And punk isn't a genre of music, it’s a thought process.” - Quote By: Dominic Owen Mallary > “Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way, it is not irritable or resentful, it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.” - Quote By: The Bible (on the celebration of Motherhood and Mothers) (Bible Verses: 1 Corinthians 13:4, 1 Corinthians 13:5, 1 Corinthians 13:6 and 1 Corinthians 13:7) > “So now faith, hope, and love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love.” - Quote By: The Bible (Bible Verses: 1 Corinthians 13:13) Latin Quotes I Love > Latin: "Sic Parvis Magna." | English: "Greatness From Small Beginnings." | Quote By: Sir Francis Drake > Latin: "Astra mollis e terris via est." | English: "There is no easy path from Earth to the Stars." | Quote By: UNKNOWN > Latin: "Per aspera ad Astra." | English: "A rough road leads to the Stars." | Quote By: NASA > Latin: "Ars longa, vita brevis." | English: "Art is long, life is short." | Quote By: Hippocrates, Ancient Greek Physician, "Father Of Medicine" > Latin: "Si post fata venit gloria, non propero." | English: "If glory comes after death, I hurry not." | Quote By: Martial, Roman Poet References * Mother’s Day Bible Verses - Ideas - Shutterfly (Article) * Latin Quotes - Topics - BrainyQuote (Search Results) * Bible Quotes - Topics - BrainyQuote (Search Results) * Poems - Poetry Foundation (Search Results) * Popular Bible Verses - Study Tools - King James V Bible (Search Results) * Inspirational Images - Study Tools - King James V Bible (Search Results) * Quotations - PoemHunter (Search Results) * Quotes - Poems - Academy Of American Poetry (Search Results) * Quotes By Warren - Themes - Warren Woodhouse (Article) * Quotes - Google Search (Search Results) * Quotes By Famous People - Google Search (Search Results) * Quotes By Famous People - Google Images (Search Results) * Quotes From Films - Google Search (Search Results) * Quotes From Films - Google Images (Search Results) * Quotes From Video Games - Google Search (Search Results) * Quotes From Video Games - Google Images (Search Results) __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog Category:Quotes Category:Creations Category:Themes Category:User Warrenwoodhouse